


Coronation Feast

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, I hope you like it, Requested fic, Sex, Wall Sex, i'm not sure how to tag this anymore, mentions of cum, sneaking out for a quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Jaime is bored out of his mind at the New Queen of the Seven Kingdoms' Coronation Feast. So he finds a distraction in his little wife, Sansa. Which leads to some sneaking out for a little husband and wife fun.





	Coronation Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request from GiannaGrace26  
> "Jaime and Sansa are bored out of their minds at Jon and Dany's coronation feast, and they sneak off to *ahem* "discuss" some current issues concerning the physical state of the North. ;) Thank you for writing these silly little things as always!!"
> 
> Thank you for being my muse dear!  
> I hope you like this.

Jaime can’t remember if he’s ever been at a coronation feast but he’s convinced now he hates them. He can feel the boredom creeping in his bones as he sat next to his wife, as Jon Snow rambled on about Daenerys Targaryen, the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms or as Snow put it, “His Queen”.

Gods. Jaime thought. If I hear that man say “you’re my Queen” one more time I’m going to bang my head into the wall.

He let out a bored sigh and looked for something to distract him.  
Thankfully he found something rather quickly. 

His Lady wife was sitting next to him looking so lovely as she attentively listened to her cousin’s words. Every the picture of the perfect lady. If only they knew what I know of her. He thought with a smirk.  
There were still marks on his back from the she-wolf’s claws. Marks he wore proudly.  
Though he did not miss the fact that his Lady wife wore her hair down today to cover the lovely marks his mouth had left on her neck. 

She looked so lovely in her dress. Her womanly figure filling it nicely. He let his eyes graze from her breasts, lovely pale and round and clearly on display in that gown she wore, then her neck, mostly covered by her gorgeous auburn hair and then, the best part, her beautiful smiling face. Gods he loved her smile. 

Her pretty pink lips would at first cover her teeth when she’d smile. Only a laugh would bring her pearly whites into view and then they would stay in view. That is until someone said something crude or playful and she’d giggle, covering her mouth. 

She was full of these little things. Things he’d never get tired of noticing. Things he’d never get tired of watching. 

As Jon’s speech ended there was a shout of cheers and then he watched as his wife pulled her wine cup to her pretty pink lips and drank from it. He envied the cup at that moment.

Jaime then leaned over and pressed his mouth to her ear. Sansa all to eagerly leaned into his touch.  
“You look ravishing, darling”

She smiled and blushed a bit, he then took her hand and kissed it. Never breaking eye contact with her as he did. Even after being married for a few years, her eyes still fluttered when he kissed her hand.  
He then watched as her eyes raked over him.  
“You look very well tonight, husband.” she said quietly.

“Do I?” he teased, yet preening under her gaze a bit.

It was then another stood, his brother Tyrion and more speeches were being made. Jaime couldn’t help a small groan in his throat at the continued speech.  
She was Queen, not the bloody mother.

Sansa seemed to notice his ire. She turned to him and bit her lip hiding a smile. Jaime wagged his eyebrows at her in response, hoping to pull a laugh from her. He then watched as her small hand reached under the table and rested on his thigh. 

Immediately Jaime sat up. 

This was new. In private Sansa never hesitated to touch him but in public it was only small kisses and holding his arm.  
But now.  
Oh gods, now Sansa’s hand was on his thigh, creeping slowly upward, at an achingly slow pace. Her long fingers grazed the inside of his upper thigh and then her grip tightened ever so softly. He felt his cock twitch in his trousers. 

Clearing his throat he positioned himself in his chair so that she could get to where he wanted her. He looked over to her briefly and noticed the small tug at the corner of her lips.  
Then her fingers lightly grazed the bulge in his pants and Jaime’s good hand gripped the table. 

As soon as her fingers had landed there they were removed and she picked up a piece of lemon cake that sat in front of her.  
Taking a bit from the plate she brought the dessert to her mouth. She glanced over to Jaime to ensure he was looking at her, and then she allowed her index finger to linger in her mouth a moment and she hollowed out her cheeks, making it seems as though she was trying to get the sticky cake off her finger but Jaime had a different image of what those lips could suck on.

Tyrion’s speech ended and music began playing, some famous singer from Essos had arrived and was singing and dancing at the front. 

Jaime turned to his wife, grabbing her hand and whispered in her ear.  
“You’re torturing me, my love.”

“You’re enjoying it” she whispered back her eyes glancing down at his trousers.

“I am” he groaned in her ear “Shall we slip away for a moment so you can enjoy it too? You look so delicious in your gown right now.”  
Sansa’s breaths were coming in heavy now, he could see her lovely breasts rising and falling. 

“The coronation” she said, ever the dutiful Lady.

“Is boring.” Jaime whispered. “Look at your poor cousin over there, next to the new Queen, he’s barely keeping awake”

Jaime wasn’t wrong. As Sansa gazed over to Jon, he was half asleep in his chair with his wine glass resting against him.

“Besides” he said with his breath now hitting her neck a bit “We’ll be back before anyone notices we are gone”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
They walked deep into the dark hallways in Winterfell, Jaime would never get used to how dark certain places were, even in the daylight. He’d often get lost in the keep at night but Sansa seemed to know where she was going and Gods know he’d follow her anywhere. 

Once she felt as though they were far enough away, she turned and nearly leapt into his arms, her lips crushing his in a bruising kiss.  
Taking her in his arms Jaime pressed her against the closest wall, his golden hand on her hip and his real one tangling in her hair.

“Sansa” he groaned out. “I need you, now”

“Then take me” she breathed out.

It was all the invitation he needed. In an instant, his lips were on hers and his good hand came up to grope her breast over her clothes. If they had been in their room, he would have ripped her top from her and lavished her breasts with his mouth, but alas they were in a hallway and Sansa’s body was not for prying eyes that might pass by.

So instead he kissed the tops of them, what he could get to anyway and then her neck. She mewled softly as his tongue ran up to her ear and then he bit on down on her earlobe. 

“Jaime” she panted, out of breath.

He then reached his hand down and pulled her skirts up until his good hand was underneath them. Pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist, allowing his fingers to trail across the smooth skin of her leg. His fingers then trailed up her leg and moved to grasp her ass as he kissed her.

Yet as his hand moved toward her backside, he realized there were no small clothes in the way, his cock twitched and he let out a growl.

“Sansa, you wicked woman” he groaned against her lips as he grasped her bare ass. “You were hoping we’d do this weren’t you?”

She bit her lip and nodded so innocently.  
He then felt her hands move to his trousers and she began pulling at the ties. He ground his pelvis into hers as her hands worked him free. 

Soon she pulled his cock out and began running her hand up and down the length, her thumb running over the top where moisture had gathered. He rocked into her touch.

“Jaime please” she said in a ragged breath.

“How can I deny such an earnest plea” he quipped as his good hand came down between them. He slipped a finger inside her. “Oh fuck” he cursed at the slickness he found there.

“My little she-wolf, are you this wet all for me?” he purred in her ear as he began pumping his finger in and out of her. 

She gave a whimper of a response.  
“Jaime please stop teasing me” she begged after a moment more.

“As you wish” he said in a dark husky voice. 

He hoisted her other leg up, using his golden hand to cradle her buttock and his real one to hold her leg he lifted her. She hissed at the cold touch of his golden hand but the hiss turned to a groan.

She then reached between them, lining his cock up with her entrance and he slid in, a guttural groan leaving him as he did.

“Fuck Jaime” she cursed as he entered her.

His little wife rarely used profane language so when she did it was like music to his ears. To see her come undone in his arms was glorious.

He started out slow, thrusting in her softly until she begged him to go harder, her hands tugging at his hair.  
They were a mess of limbs and lips and gasps as he slid in and out of her. His good hand moved from her leg to the apex of her sex and rubbed in tight circles. Earning him a few little gasps and a chanting of his name from Sansa’s sweet lips.  
As he bit and kissed at her neck he could feel himself getting closer to his pleasure, much closer than he had hoped, not wanting their lovely moment to end.  
“Sansa” he said in a low growl.

“Yes” she panted understanding his tone “Together”

At her command, he felt her clench around him and they both fell into their pleasure together with loud groans.

They both caught their breath as Jaime felt his knees weakening. Slowly they slid down the wall until Jaime was on his knees, Sansa’s legs still wrapped around him but more relaxed.

“My little wife, I’m afraid I’m getting too old for this” he sighed.

She then took his face in her hands and kissed him softly and slowly. Her lips then pressed to his ear. “I love you, Jaime Lannister”

He nuzzled into her and pulled her close to him. “I love you, Sansa Stark”

“Sansa Lannister” she corrected with a giggle.

“You’ll always be Sansa Stark to me” he said as his thumb glided over her lips. “Sansa Stark, my last chance for honour”

He wasn’t sure how long they stared at one another after that but soon they heard voices and footsteps. Standing quickly and giggling like children they righted their clothes, though Jaime tried not to think about his seed spilling down his wife’s leg too much and made their way back to the feast.


End file.
